Dark Temptation Rising
by CapricornKittyKat2012
Summary: A kidnapped princess, a thief who will stop at nothing to get what he wants:revenge. WIll love blossom between the two or will it lead them to death? KuramaxOc Oc Kurama Yoko
1. Chapter 1

_**DARK TEMPTATION RISING**_

CHAPTER 1

"Rowan, wait! You're going to get hurt!" Lady Jasmine scolded her cousin. She wiped her brow, reminding herself that ladies weren't supposed to sweat. Jasmine took out her red lace fan, and opened it, cooling herself off. At five-and-twenty, she had already settled down with two daughters: Destiny, who was four, and Stephanie who was only just born.

Rowan looked over at her cousin. At seventeen, she should have been married like her cousin, but Rowan had not wanted to marry, much to her father's disappointment. "Come on! I have to get away from Prince Rupon," She sneered the name.

"What do you have against him, Princess?"

"He's so boring! I want someone who can keep me guessing."

Jasmine giggled. "No, you don't. You're just restless. Besides, it gets boring after a while."

"Lady Jasmine, Princess Rowan, where are you?" Gemma, Rowan's maid, asked. Her blonde hair tucked neatly under her cap bounced lightly with her running.

"Here, Gemma." Jasmine called, waving her fan.

"The castle's under attack! Princess, come quick!" Gemma cried, blue eyes filled with worry.

"Who's attacking us?" Rowan asked, silvery blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Yoko Kurama and his bandits!"

"Oh no!" Rowan said, running to the castle. "Gemma, go find my brother! Now!" She called over her shoulder. She hid behind a tree, watching the castle, wearily. She noticed that Yoko Kurama was outside, watching his men. She realized that he was breathtakingly beautiful. Rowan took a step forward, her heel snapping a twig. She moved back, praying that Yoko didn't hear it.

Yoko heard the snap and turned his head toward it. He noticed a woman with hair the color of the setting sun and silvery blue eyes. He moved stealthily behind her, clamping one hand over her mouth and the other keeping her arms trapped against her body. Yoko saw a diamond circlet on her head. So this is Princess Rowan, he thought silently, taking in her scent. She smelled like sunshine and holly.

*And that's a wrap!*

Kurama: you had to feature me, huh?

Me: yup!

Hiei: who's doing the thing?

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Let's have Kurama do it, since it's his fic.

Yoko: I have a fic?

Me: Yoko! I said KURAMA! Not you!

Yoko: Well, I get to do it. Unless you have any objections, Kat? *smiles slyly.*

Me: no.

Yoko: Well chapter 1 is up and yes love comes in many different ways is going down. If there are flames they are for s'mores. That story didn't look right. Please rate and review. Hey, how come it says that I misspelled s'mores?

Me: I don't know. Just leave already!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Temptation Rising Chapter 2

Rowan's heartbeat was fast. _Holy hell,_ she thought, _now that the famous bandit has me, what am I going to do?_ She thought fast and hard about what her next move would be. She didn't like the way his arms felt around her, especially being held against his chest the way she was. She calmed her nerves and channeled her energy through her chakras. Once it reached her third eye, she slowly let out the Spirit Flame, a technique of her people.

Yoko Kurama felt that his body was getting warmer and warmer. He finally let go of the female he had against his body just in time to see that black smoke had been rising from his arms and hands. He glared at her, crouching. "How did you manage something like that?" He asked, venomously.

"Bandit! You should have known what you were dealing with. Or at least have done better research." She replied, cooly, backing away from him. "You know nothing of the castle you broke into or anything of the race that you have just touched?" She asked, incredibly amazed at his lack of knowledge. She glared at him with her icy eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you would leave now. My father's guard will be here shortly. My people only use the Spirit Flame when we need help."

"What are you?" Yoko retorted, getting angrier with each passing moment. _Damn Yomi for not handing me the full research,_ he thought. He learned quickly that the woman in front of him was not someone to trifle with. Though now she had his interest peaked in what she was. She wasn't a spirit animal like him since she didn't smell of it. He thought hard on what type of breed could use the "Spirit Flame," as she called it. His eyes widened when he realized that he knew the only breed that could. "You're a phoenix." He spoke, awe in his voice. As far as he had known, phoenixes were only a myth, since they were rarely heard of or spoken of for that matter.

"Damn right I am. Now, I demand that you leave. I wouldn't want the famous thief to be caught by one of our kind. Since you know what I am, you should know how we treat strangers." She smiled slyly, glad to have the upper hand. "Besides, I would hate for you to be caught since I would like to know the famous thief a bit better, and I know from what I've read, you can't resist a challenge. Come back in three days time and attempt to steal the Garnet of Ages and me. But, here's the catch, if you are caught, you remain here. If you succeed in taking it and me, then I'll be a slave for you. However, no sex. I will do proper research for your next targets and so on for two years. Once those years are up, I am free to go as I please. So, what say you?"

Yoko grinned at the aspect of having not only the powerful gem at his command but also the willful, young woman. _She would have made an amazing partner in bed,_ he thought. "Alright, you have a deal. But to sweeten the deal, if either of us fall in love with the other at any point of the two years you are in service to me, you have to stay."

Rowan smiled, knowing better. She wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with the famous bandit. "Alright then." She said, holding out her hand. Yoko took it and they shook on it. "Now go, my little fox, before you and the others are found. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

Yoko whistled a high-pitched whistle, letting the other bandits know to call off the raid and leave. He smirked and bowed, walking away.

"Princess Rowan!? Where are you!?" Raoul, her father's most trusted guard, called. He stumbled into the clearing, his shaggy red hair falling in his green eyes. Raoul was her cousin from her father's side. At six-one he was taller and older than Rowan by a good couple thousand years. Though he looked to be only in his early thirties, he was actually about four thousand years old.

"I'm here, Raoul. I'm safe. The bandit ran for it after I unleashed the Spirit Flame. I am unharmed." Rowan said, brushing off the dirt from her gown.

"Thank the Goddess you are unharmed, dear cousin. If anything had happened to you, your father would've had my head." Raoul replied, checking her over. "Come, we must let your father know that you are well and uninjured."

"How is everyone in the castle. No casualities, I hope?" Rowan spoke, walking beside Raoul.

"No, no one was injured besides your brother, and even then it was only a scratch." Raoul replied back.

"Micah should have known better." Rowan thought about her brother and heir to the throne of the Phoenician kingdom. _How is he going to rule the kingdom if he continues to act like a kid?_ She sent a quick prayer to the Goddess, hoping she was listening.

Lady Jasmine glided to her cousin, pulling her into a swift and firm embrace. "How dare you go off on your own? You should have known better!" She scolded. Ever since her aunt died, she had stepped in as a friend and older sister since Micah wouldn't. Rowan looked into Jasmine's eyes, giving her the silent message of needing to speak with her later. Jasmine nodded, showing she understood and took the princess inside.


End file.
